


每晚做梦都能看到我和三郎互相折磨到白头 02

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 《邪魅总裁：霸爱疯癫妻》副标题雷得能听见响……





	每晚做梦都能看到我和三郎互相折磨到白头 02

每晚做梦都能看到我和三郎互相折磨到白头

 

《邪魅总裁：霸爱疯癫妻》

 

[001]  
花城睁开眼，和近在咫尺的鲜红嘴唇打了个正脸，下意识一巴掌扇过去。  
“啪！”  
喧嚷的会场突然安静得可怕，被打得滚下沙发的女子慌慌张张整理仪容，跪在面色不善的老总脚边，笑得温顺而谄媚。  
那女子一身酒红紧身礼服，雪白的胸脯随动作微微摇晃，花城给闹得眼睛疼，索性闭上眼，边按压额角边咬牙切齿。  
他妈的，就不能消停几天吗？！

“花总，新来的人不懂事，您消消气。这是醒酒汤，您看要不要……”  
“滚。”  
花城极不耐烦地抬了下眼皮，面前点头哈腰的老头难堪地搓搓手，呵斥服务生快点过来伺候。  
他向来不喜女色，略略扫了眼四周，给一圈波涛汹涌惊得眉头抽动，堪堪维持住脸色，不耐烦地起身走向露台。  
老头在他身后亦步亦趋，趁花城没回头，疯狂对之前的女子使眼色，做皮杯不成的女子接过服务生托盘里，款步上前，语气掐得三分甜腻三分矜持：“花总不喜欢兰菖了吗？”  
花城：“……”  
我对女鬼没兴趣，谢谢。

兰菖心道这位花总一向喜爱漂亮的男孩女孩做陪，刚才还玩得热闹，怎么小睡片刻，醒过来就这么性冷淡？  
转念一想，这可是总裁情人的生日酒会，自己这么明目张胆，可能早被那妒忌的少爷盯上了。  
哎呀，兰菖舔了舔艳红精致的嘴角，花总真是体贴好男人，想睡。

花城在口袋里摸出一盒烟，敲出一根叼住，兰菖欲上前点火，被他轻飘飘的眼风钉住动作，尴尬勾起嘴角，柔柔叫了句花总。  
“不要这么叫。”男人讲话冷冰冰的，下一句却忽然柔软起来，“哥哥不喜欢这个味道。”  
他说着，拿开烟卷，扭成一团丢到盛有水晶砂的小手盘里，抱着手臂，视线在厅里环顾了十多圈，才在自己对面找到张比较熟悉的脸。  
“引玉。”  
见老板招了手，引玉快步过去，鞠了一躬，低声说慕情少爷已经回房了，您要直接过去吗？  
花城：“……”  
为什么这个剧本里还有大傻逼？谁写的？你知道我生气的时候如果没有哥哥会发生什么吗？？？

见他皱眉不语，引玉想了想，恭恭敬敬道您嘱咐我照看慕情少爷，他今晚只下来露了个脸，出了这样的事，他是最不好受的一个，别再伤了小的。  
花城总觉得这话怪怪的，下意识问道：“哥哥在哪？”  
引玉颇为茫然，花城奇怪地瞥了一眼，明白过来在这个故事里谢怜并不是做哥哥的一方，便改了称呼，重复道谢怜在哪？  
管家霎时白了脸，尴尬道夫人上星期刚流了产，您这是要……  
“你说什么？！”  
本来还想凑过来讨好的一众宾客被这忽然就双眼血红的男人吓了一跳，酒杯碎裂的声响中，这场晚宴的主办者失心疯似的大叫带我过去，以拎鸡仔的姿势提着身边那位管家，急吼吼地催个不停。  
离得最近的兰菖清楚看见，这位叱咤风云的商界传说，不近人情的一身冰壳在开口的瞬间碎成千万片，仿佛站在那里的忽然变成个无依无靠的小孩，慌慌张张地依着本能寻求安全。

……可是不对啊，不是说瑰石总裁的原配因为身体原因，早就跟总裁貌合神离了吗？

 

  
“花总……您？”  
高架桥上，引玉竭力在焦急到空气都开始扭曲的氛围中控制车速，小心翼翼道夫人还活着，您不必太过担心。  
“闭嘴！”花城厉声道，引玉打后视镜里看到这人双眼血丝密布，整个人都在微微发抖，更是疑惑，却也没多说什么。  
毕竟花城身边的助理情人来来去去，就他一个留了这么多年，归根结底，还是因为从不在老板隐私事上碎嘴。  
隐形老妈子引玉，今天也在感叹自己是个话少的人。

“我喝的有点多，你刚才说他……流产？是怎么回事？”  
花城拼命把谢怜下身泡在血水里的画面赶出脑子，记忆深处的昏暗神殿突然打开了门，小男孩趴在一团什么东西上哭得声嘶力竭。  
他手腕微微发抖，摸出手机打开通讯录，试图从里面找到爱人的名字。明知道这个时间搁梦境之外，谢怜也早就睡得热乎乎软趴趴的，仍是不死心地想打过去，听他又粘又甜地小声叫三郎。  
然而通讯录里没有那人名字，花城皱着眉清空联系人——他实在不想一打开手机就面对一群美图秀秀加了十层滤镜的天庭神官们的傻逼脸——不死心地翻遍相册和iCloud，终于在三个多月前的共享文件中找到一段视频。  
晃动的镜头里塞满挣扎哭喊，赤裸捆绑的少年人面对摄像机打开双腿，身下穴口被金属窥阴器撑开到撕裂流血，隐约能看见剧烈蠕动的鲜红肠肉，镜头缓缓上移，从不堪入目的股间到淤青偏偏肋骨突出的胸腹，再到一张五官因剧烈痛苦而扭曲，湿透绝望的脸。  
这张脸太过熟悉，花城啪叽扔了手机。  
胸膛里的泡泡啪地一声碎了。

 

雨下得很大，和江直树说要偷电瓶车养袁湘琴那天一样大。  
劳斯莱斯幻影无声无息停在一幢二层小楼门口，引玉推开车门，正要绕去后座撑伞，就给花老总风一样的动作糊了一脸水汽。他收回差点被车门撞到的手臂，从腰间的钥匙环上找了半天，打开了门。

推门进去，昏暗的小厅里满地都是棉絮和碎布，颤颤巍巍收拾狼藉的老妇转过头，见着门口的男人，瞪大了眼，张开手臂护住身后小小一团。  
“花先生！”老人压低声音，不断把身后的人往屋里推，“当日夫人小产您只托人带话说可惜，连句人话都没有！现在来做什么！夫人如今精神短不能见人！请您离开！！！”  
她试图阻止那高大男人的动作，无奈被几步绕开，花城连个眼神都舍不得给，打进屋起就直勾勾盯着角落里蜷缩的一小团。

“……哥哥？”  
他几乎要怀疑这只是自己无端发的梦魇，小心翼翼靠过去，顺手捡起那人脚边的一只抱枕，声音又轻又软，简直像阵叹息。  
角落里的人吓了一跳，把怀里的棉花团往身后藏，一抬头猝不及防和他对上视线，涣散的眼底突然有了光，瞳孔骤缩，扑上前抢走抱枕死死搂住，凄厉尖叫起来。  
花城瞬间乱了阵脚，无论梦里梦外，他最见不得谢怜难过，面前人极度苍白消瘦，神智也不大对劲，往墙角一缩，薄薄一片儿几乎要溶进墙里。  
他试探着将人搂进怀里，小心剥开他湿透的额发，“谢怜”哭得直抽，一个劲儿要爬开，挣扎间似乎抻到什么地方，哀哀叫了几声。  
“哥哥？”花城手足无措地把他横抱在腿上，“谢怜”呆呆瞪着眼睛，他瘦得颧骨突出眼眶凹陷，眼前的男人似乎是洪水猛兽一样的存在，即使意识不清了，也还是本能地惧怕，边哭叫边溺水似的扑腾起来。花城不敢太用力，一不留神给他挣脱开，眼睁睁看着那人爬到老妇身后，猫似的细声哭叫，含混不清地反复说着什么。  
“花先生！高兴了吧？！满意了吧？！可以滚出去吗？！？！”老人怒不可遏地挽起袖子站起来，不料“谢怜”忽然凄厉叫了一声，无措地拽住她裤脚，另一只手压在腹部，哆哆嗦嗦蜷起了身体。

是血。  
他揪着衣服的手指痉挛起来，啊啊地叫，裤裆很快被泡透了，花城冲过来抱他，“谢怜”身体抖得像个筛子，被一路抱到床上也不像之前那样死命挣扎，只是茫然眨了眨眼，抽抽鼻子，小声重复说我想回家。  
跟进来的老人听到这话，再也忍不住眼泪——“谢怜”十五岁那年家中遭了变故，又因为是稀少的Omega而被眼前的男人买下，哪里还有家可回呢？  
花城不知道这些，也没空奇怪这个梦的设定到底是什么，床上的人蜷缩着哭个不停，边不断胡乱挥手躲避他的触碰边小声念叨要回家。  
引玉在客厅里沉默半晌，觉得不能再放任老总失心疯了，擅自做主打了花城私人医生的电话，那头的医生听见出诊地址愣了下说你确定吗，引玉无奈道我也不知道怎么回事，麻烦您顺便给总裁看看脑子？

房间里，“谢怜”哭得累了，蜷着手脚，也许是没力气再乱动，任由花城脱下自己的裤子擦拭身体，嘟嘟囔囔不知道在说什么，花城凑近了去听，冷不防给他一爪子挠破了相。  
他听见身后的老妇倒抽一口凉气，“谢怜”呆呆看着指间上的血丝，似乎受了极大惊吓，嘶哑而含糊地说别打我，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，哭得直打嗝。老妇惊慌失措地劝阻，生怕眼前的男人一时恼怒，活活掐死床上的Omega：“花先生！夫人疯了控制不住自己！您放过他！放过他吧！”  
花城不耐烦地挥开妇人，皱眉将她撵了出去，关上门，又打开一条缝语速飞快地叫引玉催催医生，才挂上锁，坐回床边的扶手椅上，柔声拍哄被子里的小小一团。

我实在是太喜欢你了，连区区一个梦境化物，都恨不能抱在怀里不松手。  
他突然很庆幸这场梦中只有自己一人。

 

“谢怜”大睁着眼看他动作，从被子里挣出一只手，慢吞吞摸上花城手背，自认为没被发现地抠他无名指上的戒指。  
“想要这个？”花城干脆趴在床边，拉过他冰凉的手亲了亲，柔声道：“喜欢么？”小家伙眼里的渴望太过明显，花城摘下戒指，试遍五指，尺寸都差了太多，只好翻过那人手心，将戒指放上去。不料“谢怜”忽然抽回手，念念叨叨说不是这个，双手捂住耳朵，又缩回被子里，只露出一双眼睛，惊恐地瞪着身边的男人。  
戒指在往床边咕噜几圈，掉到地上，他呆滞地眨了眨眼，突然疯疯癫癫要下床，表情扭曲，嘶声喊着还给我。  
花城连忙揽住他塞回被子里，好声好气道：“我来捡，你先躺好……哥哥？”  
他忽然被那瘦巴巴的人抱了个满怀。

“谢怜”钻在他怀里，抖个不停，眼泪很快把男人衬衫洇湿了一大片，花城甚至觉得像是一杯硫酸打翻在胸口，灼烧得心脏都快不会跳动，他哄不好怀里的人，只好扯过被子将人裹住，放轻动作地安抚。  
“……我带你回家好不好？”  
“谢怜”慢吞吞从男人怀里抬起头，皱着眉考虑半晌，打喉咙里发出一段模糊的呻吟，眼珠不错地点了点头。  
他看起来似乎正在幻想自己回到了一个温暖舒适的小房间里，甚至再度昏睡过去之前，还在花城臂弯里蹭了蹭脸，咯咯笑了一阵儿。  
他这幅样子，和梦外那个半夜惊醒朝爱人寻求安慰的小神仙居然有几分相像。花城把他放回床上，掖掖好被子，在床头柜里找到一只充电暖宝，加热好，用枕巾包住，塞进被窝。

半月刚一进门，就给客厅里的混乱惊得刘海差点立起来，下意识抓紧急救包，脱口而出：“夫人又挨打了？”  
引玉暗示性地拍了下老妇肩膀，迎上来接过她手里的东西，边往卧室走边低声解释，末了慎重加了句，镇定剂带的够吗？  
“能放倒一头犀牛，怎么了？”半月面无表情。  
这位总裁的私人医生总是顶着生无可恋的表情讲冷笑话，引玉见怪不怪地摇摇头，抬手点了下自己太阳穴，无声道是花总。  
——夫人流产是三天前的事情，被关在这老宅快半年没见过外人，总裁发什么神经，大半夜的突然过来？

 

她从随身医疗箱里摸出一只装有镇定剂的压力注射器拉开保险握在手中，用肩膀抵住卧室门，手肘下压门把，忽然一愣。  
门从里面上了锁。  
半月感觉到自己后背一瞬间被冷汗浸透了。  
贴着门听了几分钟，卧室里安静的诡异，她脑子里全是凄惨可怖的画面，再也按捺不住，抬手敲响了房门。

“安静。”  
半月欲敲第三下的指节还曲着悬在半空，房门猝不及防被拉开一条缝。老板面色不善，眼角都在细细抽动，他朝屋里看了眼，后退让出刚好能容医生通过的空间。  
“主诉我已经了解了，请您回避一下，我现在为夫人检查。”  
花城摇摇头，绕到床的另一侧，手伸进被子里，握住床上人的左手，“谢怜”手冷得像刚用雪捏就的，他被这温度激了下，皱起眉，开始极小幅度地搓揉关节。  
到底是在花家做了多年的医生，短暂震惊过后，半月有条不紊又动作迅速地检查过，从带来的小箱子里选出几样给“谢怜”挂水，见老总始终半跪床边一言不发，在口罩里讽刺地笑了笑，轻声道：“花总，安眠药是现在给夫人灌下去，还是您亲自来？”  
花城头也不抬，声音又低又快：“放那，注意事项列单子给我，去吧。”  
他最终还是尽量放缓语气对待这位医生，然而随后借着昏暗灯光看清了“谢怜”手背上的层叠淤血，还是忍不住在半月埋针的时候不虞地嫌弃她笨手笨脚。  
半月常给花城的情人出诊，搁几百年前就是个动不动就会被威胁脑袋搬家的太医，习惯了老总玩完随便一扔，头一回看见他这幅心疼得眼角抽动的模样，不由感到奇怪。  
“给夫人用的是葡萄糖，您要是能喂他吃点流食，也可以不打。”  
她说着，作势要扔掉针头，余光瞥见花城点头，更是觉得这位先生需要一管镇定剂放松脑子。  
“您……”  
“唔？”  
半月正要说什么，昏睡中的人突然哼了一声，机械又迟缓地侧过身，大半张脸埋进花城掌心，双手紧紧交握，特别宝贝地护着个项坠，他实在是太紧张了，细细银链越拽越短，把后颈都磨出一条红印。  
也许是觉得不舒服，“谢怜”蜷缩起来，花城眼疾手快解开链子挂扣，虚虚摩挲他磨破的后颈皮，低声问半月有没有药膏。  
半月想了想，还是忍不住道：“您从来不许我准备伤药给夫人的。”  
花城惊愕，不小心攥疼了昏睡的人，对方微微睁开眼，像是讨好又像是屈服，把手里的宝贝递出去，没等花城再给自己带回穿有戒指的项链便又失去了意识。  
“您先让他手放松吧，攥太紧手指会抽筋。”医生从药箱里找出一瓶酒精，花城扫了眼，低声说碘伏有吗，那个不疼。  
半月面无表情说我当然知道，又叹了口气，熟练地拉过床底一只小马扎坐下，有这个就不错了，花总，我能问个事吗？  
“算了。”她站起身，也不再管老总撑在被子上给疯傻妻子舔伤口的做法有多愚蠢，整理好药盒放在床头，“我去帮梅姨煮点东西。”

 

意料之中地没被答复，半月不是很理解老总这一连串的行为，歪着脑袋左思右想，在第六次被梅念卿挡下往砂锅里扔调料的手的时候，忽然觉得想通了一点。  
——可能还是爱他吧。不管是迫不得已，还是幡然悔悟。

 

花城打了半个喷嚏，怕弄出声响，强行憋了回去，他这才有时间细细打量这场梦境中的“谢怜”。  
他是第一次看见“谢怜”生出细纹，头发干枯的样子，可是方才看见这人的病例，这场荒诞不经的梦境中，“谢怜”才不过二十四岁。  
记忆中，谢怜永远是干净又明亮的，哪怕沦为瘟神乞丐，也从没未放任自己消沉太久，对犯下的错记得比受害者还要深刻，活得严谨又洒脱，循规蹈矩又随心所欲。  
无论如何，都不该是这幅双眼无神，连吞咽都成问题的虚弱模样。  
床头柜上的卡通夜灯是房间里唯一的照明，即使这样，谢怜也还是晃得睡不踏实。  
每隔十几分钟就会醒一次，看见床边有人，起初还惶惶然试图躲闪，退到一半，似乎认出些什么，眼神迷茫又柔软，蹭回来将对方搁在枕边的手臂拖进被子里抱着。花城为了迁就他的姿势，索性趴在床边让他枕着自己手臂，看见他后颈上一处暗红陈旧的噬咬伤疤，后知后觉想起了什么。

……神他妈流产，这还是个ABO世界啊？？？  
涉猎广泛的血雨探花深深震惊，凑过去闻了闻“谢怜”耳后一片小小隆起，在熟悉的香味中狠狠闭上了眼。  
太真实了，哥哥身上一股新换的浴液味。  
他在佛手柑的清香中挠红了鼻尖，心想，妈蛋，真好闻。

 

手指忽然被轻轻勾了下，花城下意识拍哄，温声道：“想要什么？”  
“……三郎？”  
谢怜还没怎么清醒过来，眼睛有点花，耳边也一直嗡嗡地响，但是一睁眼就看见爱人眼神难过又无措的冲击实在太大，心头一酸，只想着快点把他搂在怀里，呼噜呼噜毛。  
“真要命，怎么又开始了？”他软绵绵抱怨道，见花城面色僵硬，还笑着捏捏他的脸，“诶？谁把你挠了？”  
“委屈我们小花啦，”他支起身体舔掉花城脸上的血迹，“怎么这幅表情，谁挠的你，哥哥替三郎挠回来？”  
他做了个老虎爪子的手势，这才注意到自己梦中的壳子情况不太对。  
且不说手指枯瘦如病柳，小腹冰冷酸痛，腰也不太直得起来，还光着屁股躺在床上……总觉得像是刚经历过什么很过分的事情。  
“烫死我了。”他小声抱怨着，随手把一团东西扔到床尾。  
花城勉强笑笑，一手把被他扔出被窝的暖宝宝捡回来，一手不停摩挲他汗湿的额头。  
谢怜被他掌心的温度烘得昏昏欲睡，鬼身向来冰冷，被如此热烫的手掌抚摸着，谢怜甚至有些喜欢上这个梦境。  
毕竟在这里，他的三郎有心跳有体温，是个活生生的人。  
能顺顺利利地长大成年。

“等醒了，三郎说什么都要烧了书库。”花城委委屈屈搂着爱人，头埋在他怀里，磨牙道。  
谢怜哭笑不得，顺着他说，烧了书库，你不在家的时候我上哪儿寻乐子去……诶？  
“怎么了？”  
花城猛地抬头，差点撞上谢怜下巴，谢怜摸摸他头发，把右手伸开，奇道：“这怎么跟鸡爪子似的。”  
他的右手，手背上满是长条暗红伤疤，无名指歪扭稍有些萎缩，可能是伤过筋脉，从指尖到手腕，抖得像个帕金森。  
“……”  
花城掐了把爱人的后腰，不料摸了满手的骨头，叹了口气说，哥哥，你那根手指断过，哦，不对，你现在的身体的主人的右手的无名指断过。  
这人一紧张就不自觉地话多，谢怜给他一长串定语砸得眼冒金星，小小拍了一下他后脑勺，笑道三郎放松点，这又不是真的我。  
花城心说你要是知道我刚才经历了什么，估计……算了，哥哥说得对。

“所以这是什么地方啊？我们到底要怎么出去？像上次那样抓坏人吗？”  
“三郎，你身上好香哦……”  
谢怜肚子疼得越来越厉害，抓着花城的手小猫似的抽鼻子。他有点神志不清了，软绵绵靠在花城怀里，一个问题重复问了两三遍，花城凑在他耳边耐心解释，也不知道他听进去多少，总之引玉敲门询问要不要现在把粥端进来的时候，这人已经昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

 

[002]  
谢怜真心觉得，这次的梦，各方面都比上回舒服很多。  
他每天在柔软温暖的床褥中睡到日上三竿，醒来抬手就有爱人送来蜂蜜水，腻腻歪歪洗过澡，坐在床上喝燕窝粥，跟三郎咬咬耳朵打打牌，大半天就过去了。  
除了每顿饭都要与十汤一菜面面相觑，小日子实在是无比滋润。

“这个鱼汤昨天不是喝过吗？求求你了，我想吃火锅。”  
谢怜咬着筷子望洋兴叹，忍不住冲厨房里正在解围裙的花城撒娇抱怨。  
大厨一手一杯蔬菜汁，坐下前先亲了口他耳朵后面：“明天早上量体重，三郎满意了晚上就给哥哥打边炉。”  
“那不还是汤吗！”谢怜把海碗推得远远的，“除了喝汤就是睡觉，好无聊啊。”  
这场梦不知何时才会结束，花城索性认真扮演起爱妻如命的大总裁……这个应该是本色出演，把公司绝大部分的狗屁倒灶丢给几位副总，只在一干缺筋短弦的邮件中挑选些能当笑话看的让引玉整理成文件定期带过来，给小妻子处理着解闷儿。  
至于他自己，每天厨房卧室客厅，三点一线，过得非常忙碌。

“三郎……”谢怜咬着筷子和米饭里的红枣干瞪眼，欲言又止。  
花城立刻放下汤勺，隔着餐桌握住他的手说怎么了？谢怜感觉到这人又在紧张兮兮摸他无名指，愣了下，小声嘟囔说我总觉得怪怪的。  
“谢怜”的右手无名指关节增生，导致他拿筷姿势总是有些别扭。花城有事没事就爱拉过他的手按摩，谢怜怕痒，作势要躲，几回合闹腾下来，不是给压住四肢亲吻，就是被牢牢锁在那人怀里，一遍遍地活动手指。  
“感觉有点别扭，这里每个人都太小心我了。”  
梦里，花城的手掌温暖干燥，带着薄薄一层茧，谢怜翻过手掌，和他的牢牢扣在一起，给顺着掌纹蔓延到身体各处的细微酥麻感刺得眯起眼。  
这几日精神短，每日除了吃和睡，就是跟花城亲昵地窝在一起，谢怜还没来得及完全弄清这场梦的设定。他隐约感觉到自己这具壳子之前过得不太好，宅邸里的仆人最开始总用鄙夷的目光看他，谢怜本人早就习惯这种眼神，倒是花城，一反常态地大发作一通，遣散了绝大部分——这位老总不得不屈服于凡人壳子，留下宅邸安保，为此憋屈得通宵打沙袋泄愤。

“除了三郎，还真不习惯别人这样紧张我。”  
谢怜隔着围腰式暖宝宝揉了揉肚皮，鼓鼓腮帮，尾音又甜又粘，像把糖做的小钩子：“连引玉每次来都要问一句‘夫人，您今日感觉可好？’我都快以为……哎，你身上怎么越来越好闻了。”  
他学得极像，还欠欠地用手拉高嘴角，做了个引玉同款苦笑表情。边说，边趴在桌上拿鼻尖蹭了蹭花城手腕内侧，像只嗅到猫薄荷的猫，枕着爱人手腕就不愿坐直。  
“快起来，吃饭呢。”花城哭笑不得，他没敢将这套狗逼的设定告诉谢怜，总觉得以这人目前身体状况而言太容易一时激动撅过去，毕竟他们经历过的大风大浪里，没有渣男骗婚小三使绊流产发疯……  
如果哥哥知道了这些，总裁想起上一场梦的结局，眼角抽搐地想道，哥哥指不定要把始作俑者们揍成什么样。

他勾了勾嘴角，在保姆惊恐万分的注视下将谢怜拉过来按在腿上，用鱼汤泡了几块小饼喂他。  
谢怜一顿饭吃得哭笑不得，为了摆脱饭后的蔬菜汁，捏着鼻子喝完那碗没滋没味的大补汤，打了个嗝，开始怀念咸菜馒头的自在日子。  
“休息一会我们出去转转？哥哥在屋里憋好久了，透透气？”  
保姆撤下碗碟，换上雕刻精美的果盘，谢怜噌地亮了眼镜，飞快叉了一块西瓜塞进嘴里，啃到一半给花城抢了去，义正言辞说小心肚子疼，三郎替你吃。  
谢怜给他惊天大脸噎得话都不会说了，又是震惊这人怎么跟伺候月子似的，又是奇怪一旁保姆欲言又止的神情，纠结几秒，猛地往上窜了下，双手捧住花城脸颊，蛮不讲理地吮吸起他口中残余的冰凉甜味。

——这个世界疯了。  
保姆捂着胸口后退两步，倒抽冷气，忽然想起了一件事，趁两位主人没空注意，小跑回厨房，手忙脚乱翻出柜子夹层里的干货。  
那是些晒干中药，之前花总裁最得宠的那位来宅邸小住时，嘱咐她加在“谢怜”日常服用的镇静汤剂里的，说是对身体好。

她正担惊受怕着那位风头太盛，受不得冷落也许会找上门，门厅那边就忽然传来阵阵骚动声，仔细一听……太可怕了，我要回老家打牌。  
保姆梅婷清攥紧了围裙。

 

到底还是精力不济，用过晚饭没多久，谢怜就困得小鸡啄米，被花城抱回卧室，挣扎着掀起眼皮，含混说我就睡十分钟，然后陪三郎出去转转。  
花城给他盖好被子，捏着耳朵纠正道是我们一起出去，睡吧，我在这陪你。谢怜慢吞吞眨了几下眼，翻过身鼻尖埋进花城袖口，吸了几口，舒服得直哼哼，他还不知道这是信息素的影响，也不奇怪自己为什么会上瘾似的闻他，反正爱人之间做什么都有理有据——我喜欢你嘛。  
“记得叫我……呵啊……”一句话没讲完，他便彻底没了意识。

屋子里浮动着淡淡香味，这几天谢怜想起来了就凑在香炉前研究成分，闻完熏香闻花城，笑着感叹三郎是移动小香炉。  
那玩意只是花城的信息素提取物，对激素分泌障碍的Omega而言有舒缓效果，“谢怜”之前和他的Alpha分开太久又糟了流产的罪，是以乍一重新感受到，才会成瘾似的离不开。他也不知道该怎么解释，索性顺着话头，勾引他坐在自己身上，非要跟熏香比谁更好闻。  
无理取闹得谢怜都舍不得赏他脑瓜崩。

楼下的吵闹声越来越大，打窗户飘进来，花城不悦地皱起眉，直起身在床头柜里摸到遥控器，关窗拉窗帘调整光线一条龙，在吵醒谢怜的边缘蹑手蹑脚，最后被当成等身大抱枕揽着压着，安排得明明白白。

“花总和夫人正在楼上休息，慕情少爷，您来得不是时候。”  
引玉饭吃到一半，扔了汤勺出来照顾场面，又是害怕闹得太大惊了家里的病人吃挂落，又是担心冷落了总裁新晋情人，事后挨骂。  
唉，左右不是人的怎么总是我？

“慕情”皮肤冷白，带妆的五官格外冰冷艳丽……活像宫斗剧里怼天怼地的贵妃，睫毛浓密，一眨眼，跟要拿睫毛扇人耳刮子似的；一身高订白色暗金线休闲西装，浅驼色皮鞋，袜子踢得很低，露出对伶仃脚踝，从耳朵到脚腕处处都有精致配饰，走起路来丁零当啷……简直就是谁家小田园成了精。  
他哼了一声，翻了个白眼，抬起右手隔着段距离指向引玉，有意无意全方位展示无名指上镶有三层不同颜色细钻的主母戒指，嗤道：“夫人？恕我孤陋寡闻，可从没听说过花城有个拿得出手的夫人。”  
引玉暗暗叫苦，面上仍是挂着营业微笑：“您说笑了，总裁和夫人举案齐眉，一日三餐都是总裁亲自下厨的，正打算给夫人调养好身体出去旅行，怎么能说拿不出手呢。您看……呃？”  
“你再说一遍？”本来还在打量戒指的“慕情”忽然变了脸色，要知道总裁原配早就因病不出来见人，打从失去主母戒指那天起就精神不太正常，新年当晚还被赶出府邸，甚至让人下绊子没了孩子都不知道反抗……现在突然被接回来，这人是吃了什么灵丹妙药，突然变成妖艳贱货了？  
而且，他想起了什么，面上血色唰地退了下去——花城是知道谢怜流产内幕的。  
“慕情”恨恨咬了咬牙，插在口袋里的手对着引玉比了个中指，转瞬又换上一张焦急又关切的脸：“我以前也见过夫人几次的，过几日带些补品再来看望，今天就不多打扰了，希望引玉先生不要计较我的无礼。”  
言下之意，过几天我要来找谢怜麻烦，你得给我行个方便。  
引玉内心狂刷你快走吧再不走完蛋了的彩色高级弹幕，心说你这个人咋总摆不正位置呢，突然听见身后冷冷一声嗤笑，登时吓得身体高斯模糊，飞快转身行礼，恭敬叫了声花总。

花城抱臂靠在鞋柜上，面无表情，眼神锐利冰冷的像把小匕首，上上下下刮得“慕情”恍惚以为脸上粉底要连掉三层。  
“闹什么呢，”他点点脚尖，“引玉，我说过他休息的时候不许任何人进来，你是听不懂听人话了？”  
搁梦境外，绝境鬼王鲜少对着下属如此讲话，也许是碰到大傻逼心情极差，又或者突然想起“谢怜”之前种种表现和他枕头底下宝贝放着的矿泉水瓶口得塑料圈，忍不住损完引玉骂大傻逼，充分复习当年嘴炮三十三神官的感觉。

“丁零当啷，你以为自己是狗吗？”  
他眼角眉梢尽是刺骨的嘲讽，，侧脸有道血痕，居家针织衫领口很低，露出脖颈上新鲜的抓挠痕迹，一看就知道是谁发起疯来挠的。  
“慕情”出道后因为瑰石力捧，多少年没见过这么毒的嘴，尤其这话出自前几日还张口闭口甜言蜜语的人，顿时恼羞成怒，脸色涨红，大声道谢怜自己非要犯贱，你骂我干什么！  
引玉一拍脑门，心里哎呦一声，心想，玩球了。  
果然，花城面上黑沉立刻浓了好几层，环抱的手臂青筋暴起，引玉毫不怀疑，即使现在只给老板一把鸡毛，他都能把大明星揍到地底下。  
“哥哥从没对你动过手，唉，他可真善良。”花城抬起左手，总算知道之前那个被“谢怜”百般宝贝的戒指是怎么回事，更是怒不可遏，要不是顾忌着人类挨揍容易闹出动静，家门口不能沾血，真想活剐了他。  
毕竟谢怜睡得正香，一会儿还要出来和他看星星。

这么想着，更是觉得卧室以外不是人待的地方，想回去钻被窝的念头摇旗呐喊，花城皱着眉，抬手扬了“慕情”两个巴掌，没人看清他的动作，“慕情”一连转了四五圈才摔倒在地，对着吐到掌心的两颗牙万分懵逼，一句“我黑粉都没打过我”差点脱口而出。  
可惜没来得及发挥，因为男人从鞋柜放钥匙的小托盘里抓起一把鹅卵石，恶劣至极地塞进他嘴里，堵得他一口血直接改道从鼻孔喷了出来。  
花城当胸一脚，踹得“慕情”从门口滚到小院篱笆底下，不屑地哼了声，正要继续，忽然给一只小电钻怼上后肩。  
“？”  
谢怜倦得厉害，用肢体语言在脑袋顶上挂了个问号，被花城背起来，黏糊糊叫了声三郎。  
他是在半梦半醒间感觉到花城离开的，谢怜一向自认不是什么非要人陪着才能睡得着的娇气包，却不知为何，总觉得心头空落落，后颈和小腹针扎似的疼。  
烙了几次大饼，实在睡不着，索性起来寻他，正好见着这人身体紧绷，活像只即将进攻撕烂什么玩意喉咙的豹子。  
印象中，花城几次暴起都是和自己有关，谢怜脑子里嗡地一声，忙不迭扑过去抱他，给发飘的双脚绊住……看起来活像个投怀送抱的妖艳贱货。

花城眼底的怒火嗤啦一声灭了，他拿带着浓浓黑烟的目光扫了眼傻逼田园犬，挡住谢怜视线，把人往上掂了掂，哄道外面不是很冷，出去走走？  
“可是我好困啊……”谢怜打了个呵欠，鼻尖埋在爱人耳后，“三郎背我？”  
“亲我一下，就能升级套餐。”  
“……啊？”  
“快亲一下。”  
花城扭过头，谢怜迷瞪瞪往前凑了凑，和他别别扭扭交换了一个亲吻，得了便宜的人摇头晃脑，傻逼带来的滚滚乌云顷刻变成蓝天万里，手臂一别，把背上的小世界改成横抱在胸前，又撒娇耍赖连着讨了好几个亲吻，才想起来杵在一边当布景的引玉。

“你处理，明早之前我要看到满意的封杀方案。”  
他随口道，谢怜问都不问发生了什么，仅是努力支着眼皮不让自己睡过去，无奈花城身上的香味在安抚了身体的不适后直往脑子里钻，他实在抵不过那股温水似的气息，又舍不得再错过一个晚上，只好主动勾上花城脖子，猫似的蹭上去，期望稍微转移点注意力，别太早睡着。  
这具身体真的是极度虚弱，每天绝大部分时间都是昏昏沉沉，谢怜念叨好几天想出门，无奈每次都是直接睡了过去，花城又舍不得叫醒他，干脆陪着一天在床上沙发上赖十多个小时，几天下来，练出了一身随处北京瘫的好功夫。  
“慕情”远远望见门厅中两人的厮磨亲昵，一股油泼似的怒意直冲进大脑，他狠狠啐了一口，破口大骂起来。  
然而谢怜根本没听见，他正给花城抱在鞋架上亲得头晕眼花耳畔嗡鸣，起先还碍于有外人在场几番推拒，无奈花城舌头上的技巧太过高超，上牙膛挨了几下后，立刻在蚂蚁碾过般的酥痒中软了身体，融化在花城怀里，甚至哼哼唧唧主动张开腿盘住他的腰。  
宅邸外围的保安连拖带拽弄走了“慕情”，引玉嘱咐过赶快打扫后，关上门，小跑回餐厅，继续吃他蒜香黄油蛤蜊汤。  
我说什么来着，老板的心思你别猜，管家先生长长叹了口气。

 

[003]  
趁换气的间隙，谢怜往后仰了仰，气喘吁吁道我上午看见院子里装了秋千，花城手臂环得更紧把人拽回来密匝匝亲了好一通，才笑着说上楼穿件外套，三郎抱哥哥出去玩。  
路过客厅，大总裁又临时改了主意，拽过沙发上的小毯，把爱人裹成蛋糕卷，上瘾似的鼻尖贴在他耳后温热皮肤上深吸了几大口，特地避开闹过乱子的空地出门，谢怜挣出一只手掐掐他的脸小声说我自己能走，花城叼住他指尖实诚道可是我就想抱你走呀。  
撒娇耍赖间到了秋千架前，花城小心放下小哥哥，又单膝跪下来给他套不知打哪掏出来的羊毛袜子，宝贝地非要他脚踩在自己手掌心。  
“别闹，快坐下。”谢怜懒腰抻到一半，忽然给花城拦住动作，顺从地让那人温暖的手掌伸进衣服里焐在小腹上，又往下拽了点他居家服的领子，嘴唇贴上去尝了尝，含糊道：“好甜哦。”  
花城失笑，调整了姿势让谢怜舒舒服服躺在自己怀里，点了点嘴唇，打趣道这里更甜，哥哥要不要尝尝？  
谢怜摇摇头，佯怒地给他一巴掌说你正经点，话说到一半忍不住咂咂嘴，主动抬起头尝了一口。  
他身上佛手柑的清香味越来越浓，晚餐后甚至有了往甜腻方向发展的趋势，花城纵容他赖在自己身上猫一样又舔又蹭，过了一会儿，再也忍不下去，双手全伸进谢怜衣服里，揉来搓去，甚至探进裤子里，小心又贪婪地把玩起他臀肉。  
这些日子汤汤水水地养着，谢怜面色好歹不再白里发青，干枯的身体也添了层薄薄皮肉，好歹算是有个人样，但远比不上梦境外的身体。花城手掌包上去，稍微用力揉捏就能感觉到底下硬邦邦的骨头，不由叹了口气——他深刻意识到这半个月来叹的气比得上家中一年的量——再三确认过谢怜没觉得冷，两下拽掉他下身衣物，用毯子围住身体，再用被角把他一双腿裹好，搓热手，挑眉笑着将手伸进被子里，从谢怜后颈一路揉搓到股沟。  
谢怜眼下的身体最受不住这种事，但两人又的确很久没有亲密，撩拨没几下便浑身燥热起来，跪直了身体，搂住花城肩膀，凑上去连吮带咬，着魔似的讨要。  
信息素对他的影响实在太大，这具身体像是几百年没接受过Alpha疼爱似的，开闸地流水，但是越磨蹭，小腹深处的沙痛就越明显，甚至本来还蠢蠢欲动的穴口都僵硬地绞紧。  
花城摸了满手湿滑，忽然感觉到怀中人身体紧绷了几秒，立刻反应过来是自己太过火，“谢怜”先失心疯再流产，估计这些年发情期也都是一个人苦熬，是无论如何都经不起这样的事情了。  
他突然不合时宜地想起刚进入这场梦境中时看到的视频，一股无端愤怒猛烧起来，又按捺地恰到好处。  
我不应该用这种糟践事让哥哥难办，花城想道，把爱人揉进怀里仔细安抚。

隐约有上头趋势的情欲忽然给疼痛驱赶得一干二净，谢怜瘫软着身体，后面既空虚又紧张，小股小股地往外挤些清液，因为绞得太紧，还弄出些声响。体内仿佛有什么地方裂了口子，给泛出的水渗到，疼得让他忍不住蜷缩起来，死死按着腹部。  
花城霎时变了脸色，抱着他一路冲回卧室，又是灌热水袋又是催医生，整个人活像张即将崩断的弓。谢怜侧过身体伸手拉住他，感觉到这人指尖都在微微发抖，半是无奈半是心疼地道：“好疼啊，三郎快抱抱我。”  
“抱抱就不疼了。”他说着，往床边挪了挪，花城颤抖着呼出一口气，感觉这口气烫伤了喉咙，张了张口发不出声音，只好跪在床边，让爱人缩进怀里，小心翼翼按住他腹部，又给他往下凹陷的肚子骇得别开眼不敢再看。  
“谢怜”身体败得彻底，哪里是几日精心调养能补的回来，花城又气又心疼，只恨为什么不能早早过来——他梦中都不忍心亵渎的神明，怎么能给话本子这样侮辱呢。  
他又想起很多年前，爱人流落尘间，自己苦寻中偶然看到一出戏。那是一场颂扬送子将军的戏文，高大威武的武生身后，办成他心上人的小孩上蹿下跳，将所谓的奸佞丑恶演得该死的活灵活现。  
花城想不起那天晚上他到底打伤了多少人——他爱的人心怀慈悲，他便也克制杀意，也记不得之后又在破败神庙中磕了多久的头，回想起来，记忆中只剩那死撑很多天的房梁终于塌下来时，磕破一角的神像。  
后来有了鬼市，有了上天入地最是恢弘的宫观，有了让三界闻之色变的血雨探花。  
可他还是觉得不够，便写了好多好多的戏散播出去，幼稚地让那两个仆从扮演丑恶不堪的角色，甚至见到神庙冷笑砸场，路遇神官拔刀就打。  
也说不上是替神明出气，还是报复当年弱小的自己。

“想什么呢？”谢怜唤了好几声都没见回应，有些奇怪地从他怀里抬起头，见这人脸色阴沉，不由紧张起来，“三郎？”  
花城啊了一声，赶紧把他按回床上：“三郎的错，不该走神。哥哥别乱动，想不想喝点东西？”  
“别乱想，这不是三郎的错。”谢怜蹭蹭他胸口，忍不住舔了起来，“你真的好甜啊，又甜又好闻，哎，我们晚上烤个蛋糕吃行不行？”  
他勉强支起身体，隔着花城够到床头柜抽屉里的一包去痛片，柔声道我们不可能看遍供上来的所有话本，别难过了。  
藏书阁里的妖魔鬼怪被谢怜寻宝一样撞破后，两人凑在一起看过几本，不是给信徒奇怪的脑回路雷得两脸懵逼，就是被尺度极大的描写搞得面红耳赤跃跃欲试……谢怜面红耳赤，花城跃跃欲试。  
但几次过后，也就没了下文，毕竟大伯公脸皮薄。

“你干什么！”  
“啊？”  
花城气红了眼，却仍在第一个字吼出来后下意识放柔了声音，谢怜呆呆看着被打落在被子上的药片，干巴巴说我也不知道，刚才好像身体不受控制了。  
“我也不知道怎么回事、三郎！”  
花城眨眨眼，忽然一声不吭掉了眼泪。他也只有在梦里才能顺从心意，久违地感受到眼眶酸热，忍了几次，终于在干瘪的包装袋面前彻底破功。  
他哑着嗓子说三郎回去就要烧了藏书阁，谢怜拍拍他的手，好声好气顺着说那我帮你泼汽油，烧上三天三夜，好不好？  
“哥哥不要哄我！”魂穿渣男的人眼眶子通红，手指微微发抖地抚上爱人苍白消瘦的面颊，定定望了一会他额角细密汗珠，忽然凭空失去脊梁骨一样歪下去，浑身僵硬地趴在谢怜腿上，声音嘶哑得像是硬生生用钝刀子磨下来的一字一顿：“他怎么敢这样对你？”  
随即意识到言语不妥：“我连洋葱都舍不得让你切，这逼玩意怎么敢……？”  
鬼王在爱人面前极少爆粗，是以谢怜瞬间明白，他目前的怒气值取倒数开根号后基本能跟见到风信慕情在极乐房门口对骂划等号。  
“不关你的事呀，而且我不是还好好的吗？”谢怜柔声道，抱着腿上的大头晃了晃，也不知闪到哪根筋，腹内又开始阵阵绞痛。  
这么些年下来，谢怜主动被动不知看了多少本子，虽然没有花城涉猎广泛，但基本的几种类型还是大致清楚。他捏着袖子手忙脚乱给小可怜擦眼泪，犹豫再三，试探性问道：“三郎……我……这里的我……是不是流产了？”  
“！！！”花城吓得眼泪都憋回去了，干巴巴嗯了一声。  
“我了解的也不多……”谢怜摸摸肚子上的热水袋，谨慎道：“可我再怎么说也是男人啊……这不可能的。”  
花城揽他躺下，斟酌说哥哥听没听说过ABO？谢怜眨巴出一个硕大的问号，花城把手机递给他，小声说哥哥自己查吧，三郎没脸说。  
“真稀奇。”谢怜笑了笑，指纹解锁打开他的手机，输入啊啵哦……

“太淫乱了……”谢怜捂住脸，虚弱呻吟，“这世上怎么会有如此淫乱之事呢？”  
小腹的疼痛渐渐麻木，他起了困意，红着脸含糊道我要明文规定我的信徒不许写啊啵哦，我居然能给你生孩子，天啊。  
他欲言又止盯着爱人，一句“这要是真的，千灯观早就住不下了”用眼神表达得淋漓尽致。  
花城哭笑不得，翻身撑在他上方，嘴唇贴着耳朵，挑了些柔和的讲给他听，说到这里的“花城”和“谢怜”长期分居时，昏昏欲睡的人忽然睁开眼说总要有个原因，我想想，总不可能是我不能生，没人继承花老总亿万家产吧？  
他看着爱人一瞬间古怪僵硬起来的表情，无语地闭上眼，呸呸两声，叹道我不说话了，三郎继续吧。

到底还是精神差，对这本小说的设定还没挑三拣四出九九八十一项，谢怜就抱着热水袋缩在爱人怀里沉沉昏睡过去，花城陪了一会儿，轻手轻脚下床，下楼亲自准备些易消化的点心，嘱咐保姆明天早热过端上去。  
“他起不来，就在屋里吃。”花城捏好最后一只小混沌，情绪给砂锅里的鸡汤熏得稍微平复了些，语调不自觉温和起来：“不愿睁眼睛，还要人喂饭，懒猫。”  
保姆站在一旁，花城不许她插手，连肉馅都是亲自剁好，捏着围裙，老总周身柔光粉泡越多，她心理就越是发慌。  
“他不吃西葫芦，以后不要买了。”花城翻了翻菜篮子，挑拣出几只西红柿，滚水烫皮之后用料理棒搅打成泥，收进乐扣盒，朝厨娘示意道：“以后煮混沌煮面都加一点，酸酸的能开胃。”  
他完全沉浸在为爱人精心准备饮食的乐趣中，偶尔和保姆说话，也都是自言自语大于讲要求，末了烤好两块巧克力面包配着牛奶端上楼，还不忘再下来一趟，嘱咐厨娘一定记得汤下架火温着送来。

厨房里仅亮着抽油烟机的罩灯，消毒柜的动静隐在流水声里，窗外新搭的秋千给风吹得轻微摇晃，上面的小彩灯在沉沉夜色中无端晃出几丝甜蜜意味。保姆感觉三观受到了严重冲击，恍惚间失手摔碎了只瓷盘，清脆碎裂声中，她身后忽然传来啊的一声。  
这人也不知道是什么时候进来的，保姆转过身，不敢抬头，只能看见那人大半身体躲在阴影里，一身松垮白色睡袍，赤着脚，踝骨突出，膝盖上全是乌青，站在那，活像个鬼魂。  
谢怜大睁着眼，茫然动了动头，目光聚焦上冰箱，他肩膀忽然抖了一下，蹒跚走过去，扣着一只冰箱贴上的黄铜圆环，呼吸急促。  
“……夫人……您这是？”保姆求救地朝厨房外探头，活生生将自己抻成一只狐獴，祈祷着快点有个人来把这疯子带回去。  
猝不及防一双手从她身侧探出，抓住牢牢攥着冰箱贴的人往后一拉，冷冰冰道：“让开。”  
总裁脸色阴沉，抱起妻子的动作倒是十分轻柔，保姆战战兢兢目送这两人上楼，直到收拾干净厨房回到自己的房间，手还是抖的。

她在黑暗中瞪着眼睛，心想，这病眼见着是治不好，不能生孩子也不能给总裁解闷儿，总裁这是要干什么呢？  
夫人流产当天都是在慕情少爷那里的，还半夜三更叫我过去煮醒酒汤，怎么突然改了性，洗手作羹汤了？  
真奇怪，女人翻了个身，又觉得那个Omega搬回来以后做的种种事，搁之前哪件不得是要被吊起来打的，而总裁一反常态地纵容……到底是谁精神不正常啊，我吗？

 

“哥哥？哥哥？你认不认识我？？”  
这宅子里心惊胆战不能入眠的显然不止保姆一个人，花城搂着大睁着眼一声不吭的谢怜，急得满眼血丝，想起身打电话，又给陷进极度惊恐中的人死死抱住，只好又躺回来，小心摩挲他冷汗涔涔的额头。  
过了大约一刻钟，谢怜才慢慢闭上眼睛，身体放松下来，往男人怀里蹭了蹭，小小打起瞌睡。  
他右手无名指上，套着从冰箱贴上硬拽下来的圆环。

第二日，谢怜刚一睁眼，就给早就守在床边的人握住手，半梦半醒间听见他问哥哥昨晚睡得好吗，下意识点点头，含糊问现在几点了？  
花城凑在他耳边小声说刚过十点，哥哥吃点东西继续睡吧。谢怜只觉得浑身酸痛，活像梦游中绕房子跑了整晚，慢吞吞侧过身，贴在花城臂弯里，轻声说我再躺一会儿，晚上想陪三郎去晚宴。  
今天是瑰石公司一年一度的慈善晚会，作为主办方，花城是无论如何都不能推辞的。他本打算假装没这回事，不料谢怜不知从哪得来消息，磨了好几天，理由从“想出门转转”发展到“据说瑰石的慈善晚会带午夜场我没去过想见识一下”，编得天花乱坠，直叫老总皱着眉刮他鼻子。  
花城本想说你现在精神差没办法出门，但转念一想，反正是梦里，退一万步，自己总归是舍不得拒绝他的任何要求，就算哥哥中途精力不济，有自己看护着，也出不了岔子，纠结半晌，还是点了头。  
“嘿嘿。”谢怜笑起来，鼻尖埋进爱人领口，嗅到那股子温暖的草木香，不自觉哼唧起来。  
这个时间吃饭尴尬极了，谢怜给它取名“吃饱了继续睡的一顿饭”，洗过澡出来，看看矮桌上眼花缭乱的点心，又看看懒人沙发里朝他伸出手的花城，温声道三郎这是什么后遗症，皇帝也不会每天早上吃这么多花样呀，花城把人拉进腿窝，亲亲他带着水汽的后颈，嗤地一声笑了说给哥哥做饭是三郎的乐趣，快吃吧。  
他总是这样，带着玩笑意味轻飘飘揭过千百年的辛苦和仔细，仿佛为这个人熬干心血都是理所应得，谢怜揭开汤碗盖子，在一片鲜甜香气中，忽然想起梦境之外每日的早餐。  
自己已经被养出了口味，再也不是当年给个馒头挺三天的落魄时候，但仍是不愿太过铺张，偏生花城总是恨不能一日之内让他尝遍天下美味，谢怜哭笑不得，说了好几次才终于吃上正常早饭。  
仔细想想，也不知从哪一天起，饭桌上的东西越来越精致花样越来越多，谢怜突然发现，他居然早就习惯了花城润物细无声的疼爱和迁就，甚至已经想不起来上一次看见清粥小菜是什么日子了。  
他的爱太隆重也太无华，可平沧海，可拟春风。

 

谢怜叹了口气，花城立刻紧张起来，又是焐肚子又是探体温，谢怜嘶嘶哈哈吃了只混沌，笑道你这么紧张干什么？  
“伺候哥哥的月子，三郎可是整日提心吊胆。”花城认真道，谢怜撇撇嘴，用手指都能想象出这人嘴上正经面上挑眉抛媚眼的坏模样，边吃混沌边说你正经一点，扭头往他嘴里塞了只虾饺，正要逼他背道德经空一空脑子里的水，突然有人上来敲门。

“进。”花城扬声道。  
引玉推开门，恭敬道花总，出席宴会的礼服送到了，请问总裁和夫人什么时间试穿？  
他假装看不见长在一起的两人，在得到回复后鞠了一躬离开房间，直到监督着熨烫好衣物，才想起那两人早饭里究竟有什么不对劲。  
——据说夫人病后拒绝一切红色东西，曾经给西红柿吓到昏厥……总裁这是安得什么心，给他用番茄汤底？  
他吓出一身冷汗，要知道碗底下还架着火，发起病来烫到哪一方都很难收拾，含着心跳贴在门上听了听，发现里面暂时没有什么奇怪声响，赶紧给总裁发消息。

[花总，夫人不能见红，您小心些。]  
男人收到管家语焉不详的小报告，虽然不明白见不得的是哪个红，但还是对谢怜扯谎说垃圾短信，首家澳门赌场又上线了。  
谢怜唔了声，表扬说三郎做的流沙包可以申请非物质文化遗产。  
“哥哥不再吃一点？”花城见他碗里剩了大半，还以为是口味不合适，舀了一勺尝过，突然反应过来：“不喜欢这个汤？”  
水青薄瓷碗里撑着透红汤底，谢怜捧着豆浆杯小口小口地喝，小声承认说有点喘不过气，一会儿再吃好不好？  
话没说完，花城忽然抬手捂住他的眼睛，叹道是我疏忽了，谢怜只听见一阵窸窸窣窣，盖在眼皮上的手拿开后下意识转过头……给花城袒露的结实胸膛吓了一跳。  
“大白天的……你……”恋爱谈多了脑子里不可避免一大堆废料，谢怜动作太大从一言不合就脱衣的那位怀里滚了下来，仰面倒在柔软的兔毛地毯上，身体自动摆成双腿大张手抱腿根的姿势。  
这下彻底说不清是谁在耍流氓了，更别提谢怜浑身除了睡袍，连根多余线头都没有。他和撑在身体上方的男人对脸懵逼了几秒，突然眨眨眼笑起来，抬手揽住花城脖子，拉下来亲了亲他胸口，小声说既然都这样了，那就继续呗。  
“……小心下不来床。”花城摸摸他的腿，捞起来舔了口膝盖窝，谢怜痒得蜷起身体，哈哈笑着说不闹了不闹了快放开我，花城怕他岔气，抱起来撸了几把后背，怅然道你立字据。  
花园里那次浅尝辄止的亲昵，让谢怜第二天别说下床，翻身都困难，只要动一下，后面就失禁似的淌水，越淌肚子越痛，这位求知欲极强的神官瘫痪在床从早到晚搁网上瞎搜，最后给自己诊断是生殖腔口不能合拢导致的腔内发炎……至于另一个症状，他反思并结合实际，觉得应该是个人作风问题。  
遂一边嫌弃壳子娇气，一边懒洋洋享受总裁的伺候并严肃打回床底下放尿壶的提议，病恹恹到现在，刚好一些，又开始不知死活。

“哥哥，你知不知道发情期撩拨Alpha会有什么下场？”  
“……我查查，三郎我手机哪去了？”

花城叹了口气，单手把谢怜翻过身，抽掉睡袍带子蒙住他眼睛，压在阳光中啃咬后颈的标记伤疤，Omega发情期的甜腻气味很快烧着了这方天地，谢怜开始软着嗓呜咽，每一个毛孔都在尖叫索要Alpha的信息素，枯瘦苍白的身体很快泛了红，随着男人的舔舐微微发抖。  
“别怕，放松点，很快就好。”花城捞住他下身套弄半晌，那处仍是软绵绵毫无反应，后面眼看又要泛滥，他赶紧拍拍就要彻底进入发情期的人，哄道三郎喂哥哥吃点东西。  
发情期在即，生殖腔的开放不可避免，然而要谢怜再疼一次，花城宁可立刻跳楼，硬核退游。  
谢怜含糊说我记得可以吃抑制剂，花城把他抱回床上，让他贴着床边侧躺，声音里带着薄怒：“我怎么能让你再吃那种东西？”

他想起见到“谢怜”的那个雨夜，没有窗户的卧室里，散乱一地的性爱道具和空药盒，抽屉里甚至还有叶酸和促孕剂，痴傻的Omega缩在床铺里，咯咯地笑，没几分钟，又梦游似的从枕头底下抓出一把药片，哆嗦着往嘴里塞。  
花城抢走药片换成自己的手指，“谢怜”舔了两口，慢慢意识到这是他的Alpha，突然捂住嘴哭了起来。  
他被药蚀透了身体，发情期却得不到照顾，只能躲在黑暗中把抑制剂当饭吃，苦苦从冰冷的道具中幻想着有人能把自己从痛苦中解救出来，他长到二十四岁，甚至都不知道发情期本来可以过得很舒服。  
谢怜的强行介入改变了故事发展，但是让出身体的“谢怜”再也没有知道这些的机会——随着梦中人醒来，附在书上的法力散尽，纸张烧成一把灰，整个故事彻底结束。  
这个故事里，“谢怜”是个不能再修的工具，“花城”则是腾出库房装鸡肋的维修工。

“我就说说，不生气哦。”谢怜讨好地抱住床边人的腰，鼻尖顺着他肌肉沟壑磨蹭，好声好气道：“我可是有三郎的人呀。”  
花城原地消化半分钟，松开居家裤的腰带绳，谢怜感觉到骤然浓烈起来的信息素，瞬间明白了他的意思，凑近了些，主动张开口，隔着内裤舔吮勃起热烫的物件。  
毕竟这玩意灌进去才是安抚发情期的最后一道，花城被含得青筋暴起，又舍不得抬手按住他的头，手抬起又放下好几次，最后轻轻搭在谢怜后脑，手指插进他汗湿的发间，小心按揉。  
几千年过去，谢怜的口活依旧没什么进步，除了吮吸和吞进喉口不会别的，折腾一阵，呛得连连咳嗽。  
花城扶他坐起来，感慨说贪吃的小猫早晚呛到，谢怜踹他一脚，因为还蒙着眼踹了个空，只好用手背抹抹嘴，喘了几口缓过劲儿来，委屈说太大了咽不下去，说完才反应过来，涨红了脸呸呸呸，被越笑越过分的男人气得卷起被子，假装自己是一只上岸河豚。  
背后粘腻水声和粗重喘息声像两条小蛇，钻进被子里缠住濒临发情的Omega，谢怜脑子里的浆糊给情欲煮得冒泡，迷迷糊糊翻过身，张开口探出舌尖，接住对方射出来的东西乖巧咽下，再支起身，摸索着将那根服务到胃的性器含住，吃掉沾在上面的液体，下意识大张着嘴仰起头，给花城看自己的喉口。  
“乖，”花城跪下来，两只探入谢怜口中刮了一圈，见上面除了口水外干干净净，无奈道：“哥哥还要不要吃饭了？”  
谢怜打了个呵欠，想摘下布条却被花城握住手：“三郎收拾下房间，哥哥去隔壁先躺一会儿好不好？”  
“那你快一点哦……”谢怜打了个呵欠，顺从地让花城重新系好带子，趴在他怀里感觉到房门被打开，欠欠地抬手摸了把门框，嘻嘻笑道我好高呀。

正在擦扶手的保姆听见响动抬起头，撞见总裁抱着夫人出来，夫人蒙着眼在他脸上身上乱摸，吓得连滚带爬滚下楼，攥紧小抹布瑟瑟发抖。  
……干什么玩意？？？这味也太浓了吧？？？总裁原来真好这一口啊病了都给人弄发情？？？

被保姆脑内凌虐的那位正忙着在丈夫脖子上嗦印子，感觉到被放在什么柔软摇晃的东西里，好奇地摸索起来。  
他不问为什么非要蒙着眼睛，也不在乎上文到底有多奇葩狗血，温柔地接受花城的照顾，撒欢儿胡闹，一心想要对方放松精神笑一笑。毕竟他过来以后，花城就没怎么好好休息过，夜里自己翻个身都会草木皆兵地找医疗箱。  
“这是摇床？”谢怜摸到一圈床栏，立刻明白了这屋子的用途：“你……不，花总裁斥巨资造了个儿童房？”  
花城打量一圈大红大绿的儿童房，心说这配色，小孩养在里面非得精神扭曲。他扶住栏杆轻轻摇晃，谢怜如今的身体蜷在这张大号摇床中居然还能留出一只抱枕的空隙。花城说这逼的审美跟人品一样坏，哥哥别闹了眼睛，边说边脱下上衣裹住一只羽毛枕塞进他怀里，调笑说三郎给哥哥唱摇篮曲？  
谢怜实诚道：“我想听上次那个。”  
华东张敬轩名不虚传，半首歌的时间唱的听众做起美梦，摸摸他头发，掏出手机给管家发消息。

[家里装潢全部换成素色，天黑之前做不完你就带着所有人滚蛋。]  
加班到霸王用了一箱的引玉：……我还真想滚蛋。

 

[004]  
谢怜被摇醒的时候，花城正蹲在面前结他扣子，迷迷糊糊的人下意识哼了一声，主动扒了上衣。  
花城：“……要不继续睡吧。”  
“唔？”谢怜困得厉害，歪在床头，声音软绵绵的：“干什么……啊，是要出门了吗？”  
他就着男人的手喝了半杯水，听见花城说衣服很好看，忍不住给哥哥换上，我们继续睡好不好？  
作为责任感大得有半只甲壳虫的神仙，谢怜努力坐起身，坚持说虽然是梦里，但职业是一样的，我想看三郎工作中的样子。  
……行吧，又换词了。

 

有午夜场的晚宴，前半场和平时参加的真没多大区别，谢怜坐在小沙发上吃东西，闷闷不乐得皇帝的猫耳朵都耷拉下来，时不时扭头和宴会主人点名批评不努力变得更好吃的食物——宴会西瓜为什么不是无籽的呢，娇气的小神官如是说。

相比他们这边的闲心，整个会场的氛围就相当尴尬了。  
因为是瑰石周年晚会，公司里从超一线到三十二线的小明星几乎都到场了……这是个工作失误，引玉副总裁上班打瞌睡，在入场券数量后面多打了两个零，相关工作室傻了眼，好不容易顶着人文关怀的帽子给发完了。  
因此，会场里人人无不珠光宝气妆容精致，公司里人气最旺之一的同时也是总裁情人的慕情，一张脸精致的像刚从捏脸游戏里扒下来的，往红毯上一站，整个就是个发光的摇钱树。  
然而本应和他一起走红毯的人无故缺席，他尴尬走完，却在签名版正中心看见了那个张牙舞爪的名字，最后一撇旁边，有隽秀的“谢怜”二字，两个名字还用心圈了起来。  
他不好在媒体面前黑脸，捏着鼻子端出姿态大方的模样接接受短暂的采访和拍照，一回到休息室便大发脾气，先是对助理们冷嘲热讽，再是砸了东西，同为超ACE的风信不幸被咖啡泼到，立刻骂骂咧咧冲进来动手。  
这导致宴会开始时，这两位一个红了嘴角，一个崩了扣子，却被安排邻座，从坐下起，就开始skrskr。  
风信嘲笑他是潜规则上位，慕情回嘴说我不像你秀一秀肌肉就有人抢内裤，周围听得津津有味，遗憾表示就差一把瓜子。

 

“午夜场真的不好玩，哥哥，信我。”  
花城亲亲谢怜耳朵，又拉过他的手小心按摩指根，谢怜转转眼珠，忽然说我记得三郎从没办过这种，你怎么知道？  
“……和上次一样。”总裁苦巴巴皱起眉，朝爱人抱怨起来：“睁眼一个大胸脯，想揍。我看起来很渣吗？”  
“我觉得，一点都不像。”谢怜握住他拳头，正经而温柔道：“最起码的，渣男没有你帅。”  
花城：“……”几千年了！你看人还是先看脸！  
他嗤笑着凑过去和爱人接吻，尝到他嘴里的甜味，不由笑起来。

对呀，我的爱人就应该是甜甜蜜蜜高高兴兴的，撒娇耍赖又无所不能。

这厢的人腻腻歪歪不干正事，那边应酬完一大票导演投资人的慕情端着酒杯，无意瞥见角落沙发，瞬间白了脸，酒杯捏出细细裂纹。  
一身黑色礼服的瑰石总裁，怀里抱着个看不出身形的人，正幼稚地抢他盘子里的食物。  
那人忽然抬手掐了把总裁的脸，无名指弯曲，手背有狰狞伤疤。

“他怎么来了？！”慕情失声道。  
他身边几个好信儿顺着看去，哦嚯不得了，不知道小几的捉了小几加一的奸，这位新情人好像还跟上一个认识？  
“影帝，那位您认识？”有好信的醉鬼凑上来搭讪，慕情嫌恶地翻了个白眼，不悦道你瞎吗。醉鬼不依不饶，慕情从那张又醉又丑的脸上勉强认出这位是即将跟自己合作电影的导演，不方便扭头走人，压着火气说王导，那位您也认识的。  
王导还真掰着手指数了数，竖着小指瞪大眼，惊声道花夫人？哎呀这位我挺多年远远见过一面，长得是真漂亮，不来拍电影可惜了。  
他也不知道喝了多少，拉着慕情忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠，嗓门太大，很快就在蠢蠢欲动的浑水里扔了钠块。  
几个小群体先后炸了，不知道的被知情的一通科普，紧跟着也炸了。

据说，总裁夫人多年无子又经常生病，好不容易怀上一个还流了，为此精神崩溃，而这个下手的是慕情。  
据说，慕情抢了夫人的主母戒指，但总裁把这事轻轻揭过，慕情从此更加鼻孔看人，走路恨不能下腰，最奇怪的是，这之后他还经常去看望被软禁的夫人。  
据说，总裁情人无数，慕情只是最能把握机会的，因为打掉那位的孩子讨了总裁欢心，资源刚签就不知怎么回事被全面封杀，这次宴会似乎是总裁特意请他来的，就是不知道是安抚还是威胁。  
据说，这位夫人可是新年当晚被赶出家门，而那天早些时候总裁在微博发过自拍，房间背景能看出是慕情的家。  
……

谢怜耳朵实在太尖了，这些话一字不漏听了进去，整个人跟被震傻了似的呆掉，懵懵地看看花城再看看人群中的“慕情”，眼里全是不可置信。  
“我、不是，我有点乱。”他扶住花城手臂，絮叨了一遍刚才听到的，在花城听不下去起身打人之前闭上嘴，干巴巴道：“三郎怎么会和慕情有一腿呢，我第一个不答应啊。”  
花城噗嗤笑出声，谢怜佯怒道你笑什么，花城抱住他，大狗狗一样扒上去，笑道我终于有了一点眼前这个人是哥哥的实感了。  
这世上，无论现实还是梦境，无论身处何地，总是把我揣在心口，能这样爱我哄我的，只有谢怜一个人呀。

“你放松点，总裁不好亲自下场斗殴是吧？哥哥替你出气，打完我们回去睡觉。”  
谢怜自言自语道，挽起袖子揉手腕，给花城强行按住，哭笑不得说你坐着我去，病号不许凑热闹。  
“不行，醒了就没机会了，”谢怜摇摇头，“毕竟我很久没打人只打脸了。”  
花城：“……”是心肝武神没错了。

 

“我确认一下，在场到底有几个前任？”  
“……哥哥，我真的不知道，我就喜欢你。”  
“那就方便了，我挑不顺眼的打。”  
“你别生气，嘴唇都紫了，乖，不气了哦。”

这场面在众人眼里，就成了传说中失心疯的正房被姨太太惊得坐立不安，总裁安抚未果，气得黑脸，强行把人按住灌药。  
太可怕了，再不走是不是就要围观血溅三尺了，听说总裁家暴啊。

谢怜嚼了嚼怼进嘴里的巧克力，在他兜里摸摸搜搜出剩下的，嘎巴嘎巴吃掉：“不行，我还是想打人。”  
花城闭了闭眼：“好吧，打累了换我，十一点前必须回家睡觉。”  
……有完没完？撕逼还带摇号的？周围几个听了一耳朵的纷纷想摔酒杯。

毕竟是花冠武神，虽然装备破烂，架不住技术超一流，拿红点微操都能完爆，又给了慕情一巴掌，笑眯眯问他你知不知道我是谁，突然被人从后面握住了手。  
慕情简直松了一口气，满脸血地朝男人求救。

“滚。”  
花城说完，转而换上极其温柔的语气，拉过妻子的手吹了吹，哄道手都红了，快去冲一冲上点药，听话，我料理完就带你回家。  
“失心疯”眼底闪着寒光，和他对视几秒，终于软了身体，任由引玉搀扶着离开，花城目送他拐进休息室，才幽幽转回来，转了转脖子。  
他在关节清脆响声中冷冷道：“夫人让我和你好好谈谈。”

 

瑰石慈善晚宴爆出的新闻足够娱记们咸鱼俩月，当事人却两耳不闻窗外事一心只知谈恋爱，在腻乎过整个发情期后，手挽手去了海滩度假。  
这场梦还没结束，既然剧情已经扭曲成这个样子，谢怜索性放弃治疗，专心当起能影响股市的小妖精。

这小妖精歪在躺椅上磕椰汁，不远处天凉王破的总裁正给他烤串，盘子里空空如也，因为随烤随消化，根本不用多洗一个盘子。  
谢怜举着烤鸡翅翻过身，冲烤架后大花裤衩的男人扬声道老板加一单黄金糕！  
“好嘞——！”花城捏出奇怪调子，边吆喝，边走过来抢他的鸡翅。

 

那天晚上，花城拿拍卖行刚从过来的祖母绿试着往谢怜无名指上套，无奈可调节的白金圈虽然过了增生的关节，但指根太细，稍微垂下手，戒指就要晃荡，仍旧不合适。  
花城一怒之下扔了天价珠宝，坐在地上，拉着爱人的手不停亲吻那根手指。  
难过又执拗，谢怜舍不得他这样，柔声道可是我们醒过来就好了呀，你想买什么我都能带上，花城顿了下，撇撇嘴说可是无论在哪里，我都想给哥哥最好的，差一点都不行。

这场梦至今没结束，无疑节点不在情人不在流产，而是那枚主母戒。

谢怜从茶几底下找出一只针线盒，眼底有什么柔软的东西流到他身上：“那三郎来给我系红线吧。”

 

系了红线，可就是我的人啦。  
你一辈子都是我的小宝贝呀。

 

[后续]  
1、花城醒来后真的买了一屋子戒指，谢怜粗略数了下，觉得足够不重样地带到全面小康  
2、慕情最近睡眠非常不好，上天庭议事见到鸽子蛋谢怜，脱口而出我不是故意让你流产的。被闻讯赶来的鬼王揍了一顿，仙乐太子全程笼袖拉偏架，估计给他两个棒子就能给花城原地打call  
3、很快全天庭都知道了“仙乐太子无所不能连孩子都会生”的大秘密，尽管本人澄清过无数回，但没人信。  
4、书自动烧了，故事停在两个人系着红线睡jio，因为谢怜嫌弃晚上蚊子多不愿出去，花城敲窗户对他喊“粗奶丸！”都没用


End file.
